


You're the Only Way to Me

by samyazaz



Series: Pornathon 2013 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only so long a woman could hold the throne on her own before the people started to worry, Gwen knew that, even with allowances made for mourning. Still, she took what time she had and used it for her own. And even when the people began to whisper and wonder about Camelot's future, she stood alone and did the best she could, for Arthur. When other kingdoms began sending their princes -- and then their earls, and their dukes, and their second sons, in a desperate hope that <i>someone</i> would catch her fancy -- she entertained them all, as befit foreign dignitaries, and sent them home disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Only Way to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 6 of Summerpornathon 2013, "Canon", as well as the futurefic square of my trope bingo card.

There was only so long a woman could hold the throne on her own before the people started to worry, Gwen knew that, even with allowances made for mourning. Still, she took what time she had and used it for her own. And even when the people began to whisper and wonder about Camelot's future, she stood alone and did the best she could, for Arthur. When other kingdoms began sending their princes -- and then their earls, and their dukes, and their second sons, in a desperate hope that _someone_ would catch her fancy -- she entertained them all, as befit foreign dignitaries, and sent them home disappointed.

And when one day, after bidding farewell to the latest hopeful envoy, Leon drew her into a private room and dropped to one knee with a terribly earnest expression, tears welled in Gwen's eyes that had never come before, not for any of the foreign suitors. "I can't ask that of you," she whispered, trying to pull Leon to his feet, even as her heart whispered that it was the smartest match of them all. The people would welcome a union between Arthur's widow and his most trusted knight. And Gwen thought maybe, just maybe, she could bear to remarry, if it was to her oldest and dearest friend.

"You're not," he said. "You haven't." And he ducked his head and remained on one knee. "But I am yours, if you'll have me."

*

They married in summer, the hall so full of flowers that every breath was perfumed. And afterwards, when Gwen was full from the feasting and unsteady from the drinking, Leon lead her upstairs to her chambers. She sat on the bed and struggled with her bodice's laces, and only noticed Leon was still in the doorway when he spoke.

"No one will expect you to be a maiden, after Arthur," he said abruptly. "There will be no need for proof of your innocence. We don't..." He looked at the bed like it was some dreadful beast he was determined to vanquish. "We don't have to. Not tonight. Not if you don't—"

"Leon." She patted the bed beside her. "Come sit with me." He obeyed, and she took his hand in hers. "I wouldn't have wedded you if I feared this part of our marriage."

He looked unconvinced. She wondered if he'd entered into this wedding thinking she feared consummating it, or if he feared it himself.

She said his name again, and tucked her fingers beneath his chin to tip his face to hers. "We're friends, aren't we? We were children together. We shouldn't fear each other."

He let out a slow breath and leaned his cheek into her touch. "You are my lady," he said quietly. "And it is not friendship I want from you."

She smiled and shifted, swinging one leg over to straddle him. His hands went to her waist like they belonged there. "It's not the first time I've helped you undress, after all," she said lightly as she worked at his laces, and was pleased when it earned her a smile.

He let her undress him, and when she was finished, he laid her down on the bed and knelt between her legs. His fingers skimmed up her calves, pushing the dress up with it. His gaze was warm, and it made her heart flutter.

He undressed her methodically, and with great care. When they were both bare, she reached for him, slid her arms around his back and drew him over her.

He was hard against her thigh. When she grasped him, a shudder ran through him, and when she made room for him between her knees and fit the head of his cock against her entrance, he muffled a groan against the skin of her shoulder.

It had been so long. She hadn't had anyone, not since Arthur, and her body ached now, unaccustomed to the intrusion. But Leon kissed and stroked her through it until she was trembling beneath him, shivering and gasping as she came undone beneath his touch. And then he pulled her into a kiss and groaned against her mouth as he spent himself inside her.

They clung together afterwards, gasping into each other's mouths, sliding hands through sweat. "I am yours," Leon murmured close against her ear. "I have always been yours." And Gwen kissed him, and held him tight, and smiled against his skin. For the first time since before Camlann, she felt content.


End file.
